At Last
by Widow of Sirius
Summary: Chapter 9 up! Be proud of me! I've worked very hard on this, and I hope you enjoy it! Anyway, summary... H/G R/H and school. What could go wrong? A lot. Poor Ginny's life is turned upside down!
1. Enjoy Life

A/N: This is a story about Ginny Weasley. I really like H/G and R/H fics, and this is sort of something I just came up with in a dream. Also, I'm from Wisconsin, so you can't hurt me for using the American way of spelling crap. This is my first fic, so please, no flames! I'm already working on the second chapter, so don't forget about me! Enjoy! (You better!) Just Kidding!

Disclaimer: I own only the plot. Everything and everyone important belongs to Joanne the Great (a.k.a. J. K. Rowling).

****

At Last

By Wolf Speaker

Chapter 1: Enjoy Life.

__

I'm in a dark room. Tom Riddle's standing in front of me, laughing wickedly. I'm sitting there, screaming from the pain. I get very weak and pass out. Next thing I know, Harry's kneeling in front of me, with a frightened look on his face, and blood down his right arm. He looks at me and says "It's okay, Ginny. Riddle's finished"

I woke up covered in sweat. I have relived that night in the Chamber of Secrets too many times. And every time, Harry's there, telling me it's okay. I was thinking so hard about how those beautiful, green eyes looked so scared, that I didn't even notice Hedwig fly in the window. When I did see her, I said "Um, Hedwig, I think you're-", and then realized that the letter was addressed to me. My heart was pounding like a drum. Harry sent _me_ a letter! I took the letter, and gave Hedwig a treat, and she flew off rather quickly. I slowly opened up the letter. It said:

Dear Ginny,

You are invited to my birthday party! The Dursley's don't know about it, so don't send an owl back. I'll just assume that you're coming. All that boring important stuff is below. I'll see you there!

Harry

Place: Kletch Park

Date: July 31

Time: 12:00 noon till whenever you want to leave.

Requirements: Wear muggle clothes. It's a muggle park.

Well, it wasn't the "Ginny, I love you with all my heart" I wanted, but he invited _me_ to his birthday party! That'll probably explain why Hedwig left so fast. She had to go get invitations for Ron, Fred, and George. I looked out the window, and saw Hedwig flying up to Ron's room; this time with 3 invitations tied to her leg. I wonder why Harry didn't have her bring all of them with mine? I was pondering on that as I fell back asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I heard my brothers running down the steps. It's a wonder anyone can sleep in this house. 

I put my robe on, and followed my brothers down the stairs. As soon as we sat down to breakfast, we all said in unison "Mom, can I go to Harry's party?" and cracked up laughing. We're a very close family. 

Mom looked like she was going to faint. "Harry's aunt and uncle let him have a _party_?!" We all looked at each other, and Fred said "Of course! He would never have a party without their consent!" Again, we all burst out laughing.

Mom looked really scared. "You mean there won't be an adult?" "MU-UM!" Ron yelled. "It's at a park with all his neighbors, there'll be a lot of people there! Chill out!" "Well, at least you won't be alone" she said.

I had been just listening, with a frightened look on my face. I was so scared that Mom wouldn't let us go! I needed to talk to Hermione. She could give me some clothes to wear, and tell me what to do around Harry. And I could tell her how to act around Ron. I'm so evil.

********************************************************************************************************

After breakfast, I went up to my room and wrote to Hermione. The letter said:

__

Dear Hermione,

Did you get an invitation to Harry's party? I know you did. Look, it says we need muggle clothes, and I don't have any. Also, I need to talk to you. Write back to me as soon as possible. 

Luv Ya!

Ginny

Well, Ron came in, and I had to beg to use Pig. He let me, but only after I told him who the letter was to (he thought it was Harry! Crazy!). When he found out it was to Hermione, he said "IF YOU SAID ANYTHING ABOUT ME I'LL KILL YOU!" "Chill! You can read it if you want to! Gosh!" He read the letter, and asked, "What do you need to talk about?" I blushed. He sighed and left.

********************************************************************************************************

Hermione wrote back the next day. Her letter said:

__

Ginny,

OF COURSE YOU CAN BORROW SOME CLOTHES! What did you think I was going to say? I want you to sleep over the night before the party, so that we can do stuff. I need to talk to you too, but we'll talk at my house. 

Love You (Your grammar appalls me!), __

Hermione

*******************************************************************************************************

__

Harry was talking to me, asking me about Ron, and how he was. "Oh, he's fine. He really misses you. Good thing you'll see him at your party!" "Ginny, are you going to come to my party?" he said. "Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Harry grinned. "I was hoping that much" He leaned over, and…

"GOD DAMN IT!" I HATE it when that happens! I like dreams to FINISH! This is the best dream I've had yet! He actually tried to kiss ME! Usually, it's me trying to kiss him, but he lets me (you can tell, I have this kind of dream often). Too bad it's not real. I really want this to happen (as you can see), and I'd give anything to have him kiss me just ONCE!

Ron heard my miserable cry, and came in (useless, concerned older brother that he is) yelling "Are you okay, Ginny?" "_Yes_, Ron, I'm _fine_" "Sorry for caring, jeez. Was it another Chamber dream?"

What was I supposed to say? 'Oh, no Ron, I was having a dream about Harry, and I woke up just before he kissed me'? Puh-leez. If Ron ever found out about my obsession with Harry, I'd die.

"Yeah. I just got really scared this time". He came over and wrapped his arm over my shoulders. "It's okay, Ginny. It's long gone." "I know, I just hated it in there" Did you expect me to just act like I had the dream, but it had no effect on me? I'm going for realistic here.

"Well, g'night, Gin" 

"G'night"

********************************************************************************************************

Well, the day before the party came quickly. I was dying to find out what Hermionie wanted to talk about.

"Ginny, do you think there's a chance a guy would fancy me?"

"Depends on what boy"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Nope. Of course Ron fancies you! You have to make the first move, though. That prat's to full of himself to ask you first."

"You don't understand! I can't just ASK him 'Hey, Ron, will you go to Hogsmade with me?' I don't do things that way!"

"But you do it all the time! Just speak your mi-"

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Like you don't know."

"Ah, yes. The proverbial 'Goddess, what do I do around Harry! I'm so scared I'll be a twit!' Puh-leez. Get over it. The worst thing that could happen is you tell Harry how you feel about him. And that's not even that bad."

"YES IT IS!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez, it's not like I just told him! Honestly, Gin, you've got to loosen up a bit about this whole Harry situation. I mean, how do you know he doesn't feel the same way?"

"I just do, okay?"

******************************************************************************************************** 

Harry was sitting in his room at that exact moment, writing "Ginny" all over a roll of parchment, on which he was supposed to be doing his Potions homework. He was also wondering if Hermione had told his big secret. Yes, he had (stupidly, he thought to himself) told Hermione that he had fancied Ginny. Now he was genuinely regretting it. What awoke him from his terrible thoughts of what Ginny might think was Uncle Vernon screaming "GET DOWN HERE YOU BASTARD!" Now, it was very unusual for Harry to hear Uncle Vernon using profanity, so Harry got very nervous. He got worried over nothing.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO GIVE OUR HOME NUMBER TO THOSE KOOKS FROM YOUR SCHOOL!"

"'Lo?"

"Hi, Harry? It's Ron. I figured out this fellytone thing!"

"Good job. I hope you're proud of yourself."

Harry became very aware of Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley listening intently, and grabbed the cordless, and brought the phone up to his room.

"-coming to your party, okay?"

"Sorry, say that again?"

"I said, I have a lot to talk about, but first, I'm coming to your party, okay?"

"Okay. What do you need to talk about?"

"Well, I've noticed that I really suck at getting muggle clothes. Also, do you think I should do my hair any different?"

"Did aliens from outer space come and steal your brain? Since when do you care?"

"Sif I lerk Hermeronwe"

Harry, surprisingly, didn't need a translation.

"YOU LIKE HERMIONE? NO WAY!"

"Hey! That was so loud, I'm surprised Fred and George didn't hear you!"

"We did!" They yelled from the background.

"Sorry," Harry said. "It's just weird. I mean, you were the one who called her all the stuff on Halloween in our first year and-"

"Yeah, I know! Just leave me alone about it! Can we talk about something else now?"

"Sorry. Okay, so… Your hair is fine how it is. With the clothes, I talked Uncle Vernon into getting me some new clothes last weekend so you could come over now, since the party's tomorrow. IF FRED AND GEORGE WANT TO COME, THEY CAN!"

"THANKS HARRY!" said Fred.

"WE'D LOVE TO!" George added.

"Well, I guess that settles it."

********************************************************************************************************

"HERMIONE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

She had just told me she had been talking to Harry about how I still have nightmares about the Chamber. I was so ticked off. I really wasn't ready for what she was about to tell me.

"-and he let something slip. I think you should know, so you don't hurt me, or do a body bind on me. He kind of lead me to believe that he likes you as much as you like him"

"Yeah, right. How did you get that idea?"

"He said so."

"Mm-hum"

"Really! I'll show you the letter!"

And there it was, is Harry's untidy scrawl. I couldn't believe it! The letter said:

__

Dear Hermione-

Wow. I guess I can understand that being torture for her. I've got to tell you something. I really like Ginny. Like, huge crush, head over heels crazy. WHAT DO I DO? I'M GOING TO GO CRAZY! You're a girl (deja vu), you know about all that romantic crap. How do I tell her?

-Harry 

What I realized was Harry never wrote not to tell anybody.

"Hermione, who did you all tell, besides me?"

"Nobody, why?"

"Well, Ron might not like the idea of his best friend and his little sister together. I just wanted to make sure you didn't tell him"

"Well, Ron has nothing to do with this. You have to make the first move on Harry, if I have to make the first move on Ron."

"But what if he was JOKING?!"

"Don't worry. He wasn't."

"You don't know that for sure. Anyway, you have to ask out Ron first! I know for a fact he fancies you. He won't let me owl you unless he reads it first and makes sure I didn't mention him in my letter. He's crazy about you."

"You don't know _that_ for sure. Okay, fine. I'll send him an owl right now, and we'll be able to talk at the party tomorrow. Then you send one to Harry later today"

"So soon? Don't you think it could wait?"

"Till when?"

"2020?"  
********************************************************************************************************  
_Well,_ Harry thought, _at least Ron's coming. Too bad Ginny's not coming, too_, thought the love-struck part of his brain.

"Harry. Your friend is here." Uncle Vernon said in a tight voice.

"'Lo guys. Come on up!"

"Hi Harry! All right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, how-"

An unfamiliar owl flying through his window cut him off. It had a letter for Ron from Hermione. Harry figured her parents had bought her an owl over the holidays for becoming a prefect.

It read:

__

Dear Ron,

I have something really important to tell you (Harry, you can't read this until Ron is done, and if he wants you to). I really like you. A lot. And I was kind of hoping you would feel the same way. I want us to be more than friends. By way of answer, you are going to have to tell me tomorrow. I need my owl for someone.

Love always,

Hermione

The owl had flown away as Ron tore open the envelope.

Ron was grinning stupidly as he handed the letter to Harry. Harry couldn't believe it. His two best friends were a couple. He was going to be a third wheel. He was really happy for them, but it meant that he couldn't hang out with his best friends as much anymore. They'd always want to be alone. About a minuet of silence from Harry and Ron standing there grinning, another letter came by Hermione's owl, but it was for Harry. Ron didn't even wake up, and Fred and George were reading Ron's note now.

_ Dear Harry, _

I want to tell you something. I know Ron's probably in a daze, and doesn't even know this has came. Don't let my brothers see this. I really like you. I was hoping you could like me more than just your best friends little sister. You can owl me back or talk to me tomorrow. If you want. If you're going to be uncomfortable, you don't have to. I can understand. Okay, I'm rambling now. Bye.

Love (I'm trying really hard not to copy Hermionie), __

Ginny

Harry couldn't believe it. His dreams were all coming true. He was going to be with Ginny, and he wouldn't be a third wheel to Hermione and Ron! For the first time since he got his letter in the summer before first year, he was beginning to enjoy life.

A/N: I don't do cliffhangers. They annoy me, and I don't enjoy annoying people (unless I fell like it). I did some extensive searching to find out which arm Harry got poisoned in. It doesn't say until the 4th book! I was reading it, and I realized that everything happens to his right arm. That's where he got smashed by the bludger in the 2nd book, then he got bit by the basilisk, then in the 4th book, Wormtail takes the blood from Harry's right arm. Anyway, I'm probably boring you people with my sad obsession, so I'm gonna stop now. R/R!


	2. Thanks a lot, Harry

A/N: Here it is: the second chapter of my fantastic At Last! I don't really like it much, but I actually got a few good reviews for it, and I always please my fans. R/R and no flames please!

****

At Last

By Wolf Speaker

Chapter 2:

Thanks a lot Harry.

Harry was in bliss. His crush (no, not Cho Chang, he got over her hours ago!) had just asked him out, and he was going to see her at his party tomorrow! Which reminded him…

"Ron? RON ARE YOU OKAY?" Harry yelled

"ICKLE RONNIKINS! MUMMY WANTS YOU!" yelled Fred.

"No, do it like this. RON! DID YOU DE-GNOME THE GARDEN?" screamed George in a voice much like Mrs. Weasley's.

"Wha-?" said Ron, coming out of his trance.

"Told ya," muttered George

"I-I can't believe it! Hermione likes ME?! This is weird! We're-" Ron stopped abruptly, to notice that Fred and George were listening intently, trying not to laugh.

"Hermione likes YOU! You ickle kiddes will make such a cute couple!" roared the twins.

"Shove off," said Ron, with a huge smile on his face.

Harry was about to mention the whole him and Ginny thing, but then remembered what the letter said: _Don't tell Ron._ Harry supposed he was right. _I mean, after all_, Harry thought, Ron _really is an overprotective brother._

"Hey, Harry, what's that?" asked George as Harry stuffed Ginny's letter into his pocket.

"Um… It's a letter for Hermione that I got while he was in his daze. It's a surprise, I can't show you!" Harry added, when Ron lunged at him.

*

At Hermione's house, things were going much more smoothly.

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T FACE HARRY TOMORROW! WHAT IF HE DOESN'T LIKE ME! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO FACE HIM AGAIN! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?!" I yelled.

"Are you finished?" asked Hermione, taking earplugs out of her ears. "I could hear you through these, and you should calm down. I guarantee you, Harry likes you. Don't worry."

"Yeah, well at least you and Ron are a for sure thing," I said (mainly just to get off of the subject of Harry).

"Actually," Hermione said "Ron never sent an owl back, so we can't be sure he actually likes me."

"Yes we can. I've told you a hundred times! RON FANCIES YOU!" Honestly, Hermione just doesn't listen.

"Yeah, well… Hey, it's Pig!" Hermione's face lit up.

One letter said:

__

Dear Hermione,

I really fancy you, too! I'm so happy (is Ginny reading this? I hope not)!

Ha ha! No matter what he said, I would keep reading it.

__

Anyway, you and me really need to talk. Harry mentioned some surprise you have for me. He won't tell me what it is, though! Does it have to do with sweets? I love sweets (hint hint!)!

Love,

Ron

Ron's so dense. I bet Harry made up that "surprise" to cover up for my letter. He's so clever. **Sigh** Anyway, Hermione and me seemed to think the same thing about the "surprise" (she was mumbling about it), but there was still the other letter.

Dear Ginny,

Don't worry, Ron didn't read this. Anyway, OF COURSE I FANCY YOU! DID IT TAKE YOU LONG ENOUGH? Sorry, I'm just unbearably happy. Not that it's bad. I love this feeling. I'm just really happy. OKAY, NOW I AM RAMBLING! We're too much alike. Honestly, I've just got to stop now.

Love,

Harry

"OH MY GOD!" I was so happy I could explode! I felt like my whole world had completely changed; I felt like butterflies had taken over everything from my neck down to my stomach. I was really giddy, when I realized Hermione didn't look as happy she should be.

"Herm?"

"Oh, um I'm just wondering what to give Ron as a 'surprise'. Thanks a lot Harry," she mumbled.

"Hey!" I said, mock indignant.

"Sorry. But he put me in quite a spot here. Now, what to do…"

A/N: Okay, so it's not as long as the first chapter, but REALLY DON'T KNOW QUITE WHAT TO DO! ANY IDEAS? ANYTHING AT ALL? Anything and everything (including just saying hi) can be e-mailed to me (mander@vink.org) or written in your REVIEW THAT I MUST GET! Thank you, and have a nice day.


	3. Intoxipowder

A/N: Hey, this is the chapter with Harry's party, then a party at the Weasley's afterwards. I wanted to do the party so bad since I started this fic. I just want to thank all of you who are reading this, as I know I'm no J.K. Rowling. Thanks for putting up with me and my sad idea of good writing.

****

At Last

By Wolf Speaker

Chapter 3:  
Intoxipowder 

The day of the party finally arrived. I was so excited! I was going to see Harry, and I hadn't seen him since the train last year! I wore a beautiful sundress that fit my body perfectly. I had changed a lot over the summer. My hair was long; down to the small of my back. It was turning more of an auburn color than a red (though it still looked relatively red), and my figure had certainly changed (for the good). I was really looking forward to the party, when something hit me…

"Hermione, how are we getting to Harry's party?" I asked cautiously, as if I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

"We'll be driving. What I'm really worried about is how Harry, Ron, Fred, and George are going to get out of the Dursley's," answered Hermione. "We might have to give Dudley another Ton-Tongue Toffee." 

She smiled an evil sort of grin that reminded me of Fred (George wasn't ever really good at the "evil grin").

"Hermione, are you serious?" I laughed.

"Extremely, except maybe it should be a Canary Crème instead. Lets owl the guys and see," she said, the evil grin still there.

****

*

Harry was daydreaming when he realized it would be almost impossible to get past the Dursleys. That's when Hermione's owl came swooping into his room, and Ron jumped up rather quickly, scaring the owl half to death, only to find out that it was addressed to all of them.

Dear guys,

To make a long story short, Ginny and I have come up with a way to get you guys out of the house. You might want to see if Fred and George have any of those Canary Cremes left. Dudley wouldn't be able to resist, considering he's still on that diet. It is possible that in all the mayhem of the Dursleys going crazy you could sneak out the door. Just make it look like you guys are headed up the stairs (Harry, as I don't know what the house is like, you may have to go out the back door). Happy trails!

Hermione __

Wow, Harry thought, _I never knew Hermione was so much like Fred and George_.

"Guys," Harry said, "It's time for action. Canary Cremes?"

"Check! We bring a load where ever we go," said Fred

"Wands?" asked Captain Harry.

"Check," said the twins and Ron.

"Gifts?" Harry smiled.

"Check" grinned the others.

"We're off, men. Hup, two, three, four!" yelled Harry.

****

*

I was going crazy as I waited for the answer from the guys. But something told me (you know, that little annoying voice inside that gets very annoying after a while?) that everything was going to be okay. Maybe it wasn't that annoying always-right voice. Hermione kept muttering "It'll be okay, it'll be okay, it'll be okay." Okay, I don't want to sound mean, but how paranoid is that? She comes up with the idea, and it was almost for sure to work, and here she is muttering to herself like a lunatic. Gosh, I hope the guys are okay…

****

*

"RUN!" Yelled Harry, as in the background you could hear Uncle Vernon roaring furiously.

They ran to Mrs. Figg's house, who Harry had found out was a witch placed in the area to keep a close watch on him as he grew up. She was a part of the Ministry of Magic.

"MRS. FIGG!" Harry yelled as he pounded on the door. "Mrs. Figg, can we come in?"

"Harry! How are you? How's your holiday been?" said Mrs. Figg as she opened the door.

"Wonderful, but could we stay here for a little while?" Harry said rather quickly.

"Of course, dear," she said, opening the door wider to let all of the boys through.

"Thanks. We just need to stay here until noon. We have a party to go to at Kletch Park," said Harry.

"Yeah, do you know any faster ways of transportation than walking?" asked George.

"Hmm…" she said as she thought. "You could always take your brooms. You'll just have to be careful." She winked.

"Would you happen to have 3 invisibility cloaks?" asked Harry. "I already have all of my stuff here. I figured I'd be on the run from the Dursleys."

"Sure, I keep all of my spares in the cupboard under the stairs. You guys have fun!" she laughed.

****

*

Ten minuets later…

****

*

"JUST FOLLOW MY VOICE!" yelled Harry.

"Why don't you just whistle 'Mary had a little lamb'?" joked Fred from somewhere behind Harry.

He did, too. At least the Weasley's could tell they were going the right way. They were there in a few minuets. They were a half-hour early, so they put the brooms in one of the toilets and put the invisibility cloaks over them. If people tripped, they'd blame it on the wet floor.

Hermione and I got there about 10 minuets later. We hadn't felt like waiting, so we came early.

"Hi," everyone chorused at once, and everyone began to laugh.

"Hey, Harry, is anyone else invited? Besides us, I mean?" Hermione asked, and walked over closer to Ron, who looked rather bewildered (honestly, do boys know absolutely nothing?)

Harry didn't seem to be paying attention, as (and I'm very happy to say this) he was watching me. But he answered not a moment too late, and he said "Well, I invited Oliver Wood, but I figured he wouldn't come, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson. I doubt they're coming either."

"So in other words, you invited the quidditch team and us," I said, smiling slightly.

"I guess so. Well, I know it's early, but I don't think anybody else is coming, so lets have some fun. I have a few things set up for later, but for now, we don't quite have anything planned," said Harry

"Hey, lets leave some Canary Cremes around, and watch the muggles explode into feathers!" said Fred, with that evil grin he's so good at.

"I can't believe you want to do that!" said Hermione. "I mean, that would cause havoc that would be all over the muggle news and everything!"

"Don't forget, Hermione," said Ron, surprising everyone (including himself, I think) and putting his arm around Hermione's waist "Havoc is what Fred and George live off of."

"Yeah, it's mother's milk to us," joked George, who was trying (and failing) not to laugh.

"Yeah, come on Hermione! Don't be such a spoil sport!" said Fred.

Hermione did eventually give in, and we all went to sit on the swings as we waited for someone to eat the dreaded Canary Crème. Surprisingly enough, Neville Longbottom came (weird how this stuff happens) and ate the pastry. And, of course, there were no muggles around (we were the only ones in the park that day, though we did see the occasional running freak), so we all laughed and had a good time. Neville even stayed for a while. But after he left, it seemed Harry thought we should get to some of the "planned" stuff.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure Hermione knows how to play this, but does anyone else know how to play 'Truth or Dare'?"

Now, I had no clue what this was, but it didn't sound good to me. And once I found out that the twins already knew what it was, I knew it wasn't good.

"We know!" yelled the twins. 

"It's a muggle game where someone asks someone else 'truth or dare' and they pick one. Whichever one they pick, they have to do it. If you pick truth, you have to answer a question truthfully. If you pick dare, you have to do whatever the person tells you to," explained George.

How did I know.

"Um… okay," I said. Ron looked like he really wanted to play, and Hermione didn't seem to be listening. 

"Who's going to go first?" I asked.

"I want to ask somebody first," Ron said. Unfortunately, he was looking at me. Damn.

Everyone else seemed to agree, though. "Sure," said Harry, giving me a worried glance. "You can go first, if you want."

"Okay, I pick…" thought Ron. "Hermione, truth or dare."

I personally thought it was kind of dumb for him to pick her, as if she said dare, everyone would want her to kiss Ron or something, and if she said truth, everyone would ask her things like "How long have you been completely witless?" Goddess, have mercy on her poor soul.

"Um… truth," she said, cringing.

"Okay," said George, with his best try at the evil grin. "Do you fancy anybody besides Ron?"

Ron, who still had his arm around Hermione's waist, looked at her expectantly.

"Since I started to fancy Ron, or now?" she asked, looking like she didn't want to know.

"Since you started, please," said Fred.

"Okay… Do I have to answer?" she asked pleadingly. Ron pulled her closer, and she laid her head on his shoulder. It was **sniff** so touching.

"Yes, with truth, you have to tell the truth, and you have to answer," said George.

"Okay. Nobody can scream, or yell things like 'that's gross!' okay? I- I fancied Harry for a very short time. Like, a week," said Hermione, growing redder by the second.

Things were quiet for a moment, when Harry cleared his throat, and said, "You pick someone now, Hermione."

"Okay," she said, looking rather relieved. "I pick…" I knew before she even said it. "Ginny."

"Ya know, if Fred and George weren't here, I'd actually pick dare. But knowing the way their disgusting little minds work, I'll pick truth," I said calmly, as if it didn't matter to me. I felt Harry stiffen a bit behind me, and started to regret my decision.

"Alright," once again, the twins were taking over. "This one's harder, as I don't want to be mean to my baby sister." I stuck my tongue out at them. "Have you ever fancied Neville Longbottom?"

I couldn't believe it. Yes, I had, when I first came to Hogwarts, but it lasted for about 2 days. But I have to tell the truth. "Yeah," I mumbled, "for about 2 days when I first came to Hogwarts."

I felt Harry loosen up again, and I knew he didn't care. I decided to get rid of one of the Disaster Duo, so…"Fred, truth or dare?"

"Definitely dare," he said, though he didn't look as confident as he sounded.

"Alright," said George. "You have to find a muggle, and offer them a Canary Crème. If they take it, you'll have to do a memory charm on them, if they don't, you have to beg them for money."

Honestly, I think George invented this game.

We all hid behind a very wide tree as we waited for a muggle to pass by. Fred offered the pastry to a woman and her children. The kiddies would have gladly taken it, but we heard their mother say "Now, darlings, you should never accept food from strangers." When Fred started begging for money, the woman actually gave him some. With Harry and Hermione around, they were surprised. She had given him "twenty bugs". It took a while for everyone to stop laughing after that one. But the next victim was…

"Harry, truth or dare?" asked Fred.

Now it was my turn to give Harry a worried glance. Either way, it could be something humiliating.

"Um… truth," he said at last. Well, this was going to be interesting.

"Yay! I was hoping you'd pick that. Do you, or have you, in any way, ever, fancied Ginny?" said Fred, with the evil grin. I wanted to slap him so hard right then. I could feel my face heating up, as I probably turned redder than Fred, George, and Ron's hair combined.

"Yeah," said Harry, his face a crimson to challenge my own.

"Alright, we need more details than just 'yeah'!" yelled George.

"Yeah, I fancy her right now, and I have for about a year," mumbled Harry.

"Well, well, well. I think this is a match made in hea-" but before Fred could finish, I had done something nobody would expect. I took Harry, and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Things were rather quiet after that, but Fred decided to continue the conversation. 

"Hey!" he said "Now all we need is Angelina and Alicia here, and we'd all be happy, wouldn't we?"

Everyone laughed, and calmed down. There was only one person left to play.

"George," said Harry, as he came over and put his arms around me **sigh**. "Truth or dare?"

"Definitely dare," he said.

"I dare you to… to find another muggle and pretend to speak Spanish, and make it seem like you want to get to Mexico!" I honestly don't know where he gets this stuff. Just because he was comfortable, I snuggled up against Harry as I was laughing.

"Alright, whatever," said George, all too calmly.

"George," I said.

"Yes?" he asked, once again too innocently.

"Wand. Now," I said. Everyone laughed, as he reluctantly gave up his wand.

Once again, everyone stood by watching as George tried to find someone to torture. After a while, someone showed up, and George got to it, being very funny, as he was screaming "MEXICO! YO MUY LOST! MEXICO!" at the people he found. After a while, they just walked away.

"Well, we're done with truth or dare," I said. "I'm not sure I liked it much anyway. All of those secrets exposed. But I did quite enjoy watching Fred and George scare the crap out of people."

And, of course, the twins bowed saying, "Thank you, good lady, for your wondrous compliment."

****

*

After a while, though, we did have to leave. Hermione was the only one that hadn't been planing on coming to our house, so Ron invited her to say with us for a while. We were going to have a party tonight, as our parents weren't going to be home until 3 days later.

"You see, Harry," said Fred "you just invite people to just come over for a party right before you have one. I bet Alicia, Katie, and Angelina will come to our party!"

"Yeah, but I'm just a lowly 5th year. I'm not important enough to have you guys at my party," said Harry, pretending to look hurt.

"Oh, it's okay baby," I said, unable to resist the chance to come over and put my arms around Harry. He grinned.

*

At the party, almost the whole Griffindor house was there, and Harry had all of his stuff upstairs in Ron's room, and Hermione's stuff was in my room. So, like I said, the whole Griffindor house was there, and we had a great party until…

"You want to sit down now?" asked Harry, after we had been dancing for about an hour straight.

"Yeah," I said, rather grateful for the chance to rest.

We went and sat down by Fred and George, who were acting strangely.

"Hello m'lady! Who art thou?" asked Fred.

"Hello Gred!" George said to Harry. "I'm Forge. No, wait, he's Forge, and if your Forge, and I'm Forge, no wait, I'm Gred!" George yelled, never quite getting to his point.

"Are you guys drunk?" I asked cautiously. I mean, Fred wasn't acting much different, but George would never act _this_ stupid. I was getting rather scared.

"No! We're absotively-posolutely sober! I do like that powder stuff you put in the juice, Gred!" yelled Forge- I mean Fred.

Then it hit me like a muggle wrecking ball.

"DID YOU GUYS PUT THAT FUCKING INTOXIPOWDER SHIT IN THE PUMPKIN JUICE?" I screamed, but only Fred, George, and Harry heard me, since the music was so loud.

"NO WAY!" Harry yelled, looking like he was enjoying watching this.

Hermione must have heard me, because she came over and said, "What the hell's 'fucking intoxipowder shit'?"

"Um… well it's pretty much alcohol in a powder form… except it's worse. It takes about 10 hours to wear off, and they'll temporarily lose their memories," I explained, fighting not to laugh.

Hermione, on the other hand, looked completely shocked. "YOU MEAN THAT PUMPKIN JUICE RON'S DRINKING HAS THAT SHIT IN IT?" she yelled.

"OH MY GOD!" Harry and I yelled at the same time.

"Harry, we've got to get rid of that pumpkin juice!" I squealed, getting really nervous. We would end up with a mess of drunken idiots like this in our house!

"Don't worry, I'll be right back," said Harry, and he gave me a kiss on the cheek before running off and "accidentally" knocking over the jug of pumpkin juice. He picked it up, and put it back up on the table, empty.

"I hope you guys never get that shit in your possession again!" I yelled, but both of them had fallen asleep on the table.

Ron came over, promptly tripped over Fred's chair, and fell asleep facedown on the floor.

A/N: I got the intoxipowder idea from a fic I read last month. I don't remember who it was by, or I'd give them ample credit for their genius. But, until I remember, I'm afraid I'll have to take the credit **sigh**. Also, I have to double star my actions and sighs and stuff, because otherwise, the just become **bold**. Thank you once again for reading my poor little bit of fan fiction that keeps me amused, and hopefully does the same for you. Excuse me, a full moon is coming up soon, and I must prepare myself.

-Wolf Speaker


	4. To Platform 9 3/4

A/N: Okay, here's the fourth chapter. I still like the third chapter the best, but this one's okay, too. I hope you guys like it, because if I don't get any reviews, you don't get any new chapters, and you won't get my awesome, suspenseful plot that will take place once the gang gets to Hogwarts. That plot starts here, with a suggestion of D/G, but don't worry! I haven't converted to that crap (no offence D/G shippers! I'm just all out H/G)! I just want a good reason to make Malfoy be evil to Harry, and… well, you'll see. I totally forgot about the surprise for Ron at the party, but Ron forgot, and Hermione didn't seem to be thinking as she was snuggling up against Ron. So it'll come up in this chapter. Good luck reading this (not that it's hard, I just think that it's boring; then again, I thought the intoxipowder thing was pretty normal)!

****

At Last

By Wolf Speaker

Chapter 4:  
To Platform 9 ¾

Mum, Dad, and Percy got home to a perfectly normal house (except for the fact that everyone started grinning when someone hummed a muggle song Ron had sung when he woke up). Yes, Percy was gone with Mum and Dad. Do you think we'd have even _had_ the party with Percy there? Like he would've let us. "I don't think Mother and Father would approve". Of my 7 brothers, I think I like him the least (yes, I like Ron better than Percy). They had all gone to help the Ministry with a problem with some muggles that found a wand in Leeds. From what I heard, it got pretty nasty (you know how "abra kadabra" sounds like "avada kavadra"? I think you get the picture). Now on to more happy things.

Yes, Harry and Hermione stayed the rest of the holiday with us. Of course, we didn't act like we were a couple in front of Mum and Dad. They would be so… annoying if they found out. And we'll never tell Percy, unless we get married. Then I guess he'd have the right to know. Plus, Mum and Dad would always be talking to them (Harry and Hermione) about us dating. It would make them uncomfortable after a wile. Okay, next subject.

The day Mum, Dad, and Percy came home, we all acted like angels, as if nothing happened. And we left the whole "Truth or Dare" thing out of Harry's party description. After all, Dad would go crazy at the fact that we harassed so many muggles, and Mum would kill Fred and George for still having Canary Cremes (even if nobody ate them). We honestly didn't tell them anything other than we saw Neville there, and we talked a lot.

"So," I said to Harry once we were alone in Ron's room "Since you're coming with us to Diagon Alley, do you think you're getting new dress robes?"

"Nah. Mine are good enough. Besides, I'm saving up to get you a present," he said with a sly grin.

"Harry-" I started, feeling really bad that he was wasting his money on me (isn't that how everyone feels when you get a present from someone and you don't have enough money to get _them_ something?), but Harry cut me off by kissing me.

"I love you, and I want to get you something," he said when we finally stopped (not that I had wanted it to).

"Fine," I said. "But I'm getting you something, even if I have to make it myself!"

We both grinned at this, as everyone knew of my absolute hatred to make something I could buy; though I usually had to make it anyway.

*

Obviously, Fred and George were listening in on me and Harry (like that's any different), because they came up to me later on that night and gave me a bag full of money.

"It's money we've been getting for our Weasley Wizards Wheezes," said George. "You need it more than we do. And we have tons more if you ever need it." He winked and walked away.

Once again, someone was giving up good money for me, and, although I was grateful, it made me feel worse than before. But I would never hurt Fred and George by not buying Harry something. That would just be wasting even more money. But I swear when I've spent what I need, I'll give the rest right back.

*

We went to Diagon Alley about a week later. True, we had a couple of weeks for school to start, but we just wanted to be able relax before we left. Man, were we in for it. Relax. Ha.

"So," drawled a voice behind us as we walked out of the ice cream shop. "Potty and Weasel scrapped up some girlfriends! Isn't that cute?"

I turned around, about to slap Malfoy, then saw his jaw drop. I couldn't believe it when his terribly pale face actually blushed. _HOLY SHIT!_ I thought. _Malfoy FANCIES me!_ Just to get back at him for all of the torture, I grabbed Harry and said, "I love you so much." He seemed to get the idea and said "I love you, too," and we kissed right there and then. It was pretty damn long, too. When we finished, Malfoy was a deeper shade of crimson, but this seemed to be out of fury. I smiled at him, and we walked away.

Ron and Hermione burst out laughing once Malfoy was still out of earshot.

"I can't believe you guys!" Hermione laughed. "Did you see the look on Malfoy's face?"

"I don't like the way he was looking at you, Ginny," said Ron. "You stay away from him, okay?"

"Hey," I said. "I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself. Plus, I've got Harry." I grinned.

****

*

Do you people realize how hard it is to hide something from your parents (A/N: I really have to in real life, so this is from experience)? It's like they can read your mind about these things. I thought we were home free, because they didn't seem to notice anything. Of course, I spoke too soon. At breakfast the Saturday before we left…

"So, Ginny," said Mum. "You and Harry seem to get along a lot better now."

Harry dropped his fork on the floor, Hermione choked on her orange juice she was drinking, Ron went very pale, and I froze with my fork halfway into my mouth. I put down the fork.

"Well, the party was really fun, and we've found out we have a lot more in common than we thought," I said, and not a moment too late.

Harry came back up from grabbing his fork from the floor, looking only slightly red.

"Yeah, we're really good friends now," he said to add emphasis to my comment.

"Oh. Because I just noticed that Harry isn't hanging out with Ron as much as he is with you," said Mum, keeping her eyes on her eggs.

"Well," said Harry, glancing at me nervously, "we just want to get to know each other better. And I've been hanging out with Ron a lot. It's usually Ginny and Hermione together anyway."

"Okay. Ron, will you pass the butter?" said Mum, finally looking up from her plate, a faint anger in her eyes.

__

She knows, I thought to myself. _She knows and just wants us to tell her the truth_. I gave Harry's hand a quick squeeze under the table and got up to go finish packing.

****

*

"Well, I'll see you soon," Mum said before I went to Platform 9 ¾.

"Bye, Mum," I said, giving her a quick hug and leaving through the barrier. Once we got through, Harry and I joined hands, not minding the stares we got from everyone (Neville especially).

"Hermione," I asked her quietly, when the boys went to find us a compartment "Were you expecting this reaction? I mean, everyone staring at us and all?"

"Not really, but I think they've been expecting me and Ron to be a couple. I think they were staring at you and Harry," said Hermione.

Before Hermione could explain herself, the boys came back and led us to our compartment.

Once we got there, we had it all to ourselves. I was cuddled up against Harry, and Ron had his arms around Hermione. I felt so comfortable, I thought nothing could wreck my great mood.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione said, sitting up very suddenly. "I forgot to give you your surprise!"

She reached into her purse and pulled out a Honeydukes bag (A/N: Thanks Ronniekins Sweetheart!) and gave it to Ron. He sat there and gawked at her, then kissed her. After about 5 minuets (and stifled laughing from Harry and me) Ron let go of Hermione, and turned a lovely shade of crimson.

"Come on, Ron! It's just a bag of sweets!" I said, still laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, well, it was kind of an impulse action," said Ron, still very red.

"And here's my impulse action," said Harry, and he kissed me. I was in bliss, and I didn't want it to end, but we heard footsteps outside our compartment, and stopped.

The door opened, and Draco Malfoy stepped through into our compartment.

"Do you need something?" I asked sarcastically, glaring the whole time.

"Yeah, could I talk to you outside?" he asked me.

"I guess," I said, still glaring at him. Harry grabbed my wrist as I walked past him, looking worried.

"I'm a big girl," I said to him. "I can handle him."

"What do you want?" I asked him once the door was closed. I noticed his bodyguards weren't around.

"I was wondering… I mean, I wanted to tell you… I mean-"

"Spit it out, Malfoy. I left my boyfriend in there with Ron and Hermione, and I'm sure he misses me," I sneered. I hated Malfoy for everything he's done to Ron; everything he's done to me. This was the perfect opportunity to get back at him.

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" he said quickly.

"Sorry, I already have a date," I gave him one more evil glare, and went back into the compartment.

Everyone looked up at me as soon as I entered the compartment.

"What did he want?" everyone asked at once.

"He asked me to the Yule Ball. Of course, I already have a date," I smiled at Harry. "So I turned him down."

"Well, duh. I wonder why he didn't ask Pansy Parkinson?" said Ron.

"She's an exchange student at Durmstrang right now. She won't be back for a long time," said the walking talking newspaper (a.k.a. Hermione).

"Oh," I said. "Well that explains a lot. Since he can't get some from her, he's going to try and get some off me. Well, he can think again."

I sat down by Harry and he put his arms around my shoulders. No matter how ticked off I was, Harry's arms around me made me feel a lot better.

"Can we get off the subject of Malfoy, and have a little fun?" said Ron.

"Yeah. So, did you guys decide on your Qidditch captain this year?" asked Hermione.

"Nope. We're voting at a quidditch practice tomorrow night," Harry explained.

"I don't think I'd be really good at quidditch. Especially after what's all happened to Harry," I said. I didn't mention my terrible fear of high places. I'd never hear the end of it from Ron.

"Yeah, but the worst was when I broke my arm, and there's no Lockheart now to take out all of my bones," he joked.

We all laughed and relaxed the rest of the ride to school.

A/N: I know it's very short, but I'm kind of rushing through this. I'm also working on the next chapter of Girls, so I'm really hyper. I finished this on Christmas Eve, and I really want to finish a few more chapters over the rest of break. I hope you peeps review, as this story is getting more reviews than any other is. Even if there are more chapters after this as you read, REVIEW AFTER EVERY CHAPTER just because they make me feel better. As I've said, I have horrible self-esteem, and IT NEEDS A BOOST! Thank you for reading my terrible excuse for writing, and R/R!


	5. More Rows

A/N: Okay, I just realized Quidditch isn't supposed to start until October, but I just had to put that in there. That's going places in my plot… but not yet, so you just have to wait. This chapter will have more Malfoy flirting with Ginny (or, at least he tries), a few angry words exchanged between Malfoy, Ginny, and Harry, and more cussing, so I'm pushing this up to PG-13. Also, I'd like to mention that _Girls_ is coming along great, but I just have to find some stuff. Finally, I would really appreciate it if you reviewed (aren't I getting annoying with thing?). I am in desperate need of help at the moment, because I am having a lot of problems with my family and school. Thanks for reading, and R/R!

****

At Last

By Wolf Speaker

Chapter 5:  
More Rows

I couldn't wait to have some time alone with Harry. Of course, Ron and Hermione couldn't wait to be alone either. For a minuet, I felt a pang of guilt when I realized that we were splitting up because of me. Of course, Harry didn't seem to mind, and that made me feel better. Actually, anything that makes Harry happy makes me happy (except flying).

"So," said Harry, running his fingers through his hair (he's so HOT!). "Do you want to come to practice tomorrow night? You could try out my Firebolt, if you want."

"Um… I'd love to come, but I don't need to ride your broom. I'm sure Ron's ridden it enough for the both of us," I said cautiously, in case I was offending Harry in some way.

"No, I want you to try it. I'll even ride it with you," he said, eyes twinkling.

Now, I never could resist it when he looked at me like that. I simply melted, and said, "Okay, I guess."

"Good. There's a notice up that says there's a Hogsmade trip in two weeks. I'm probably going to hang out with Ron, so you girls can hang out, okay?"

"Sure," I said, trying not to sound too happy. Not that I didn't want to go with Harry. I did, but I still had to get him his present, and Hermione could help me pick it out.

"Come on. Let's go interrupt Ron and Herm's make-out party," I said maliciously.

"You know," Harry said. "If we do it to them, they'll probably do it to us."

****

*

"Do you actually expect me to be okay about this?" roared Ron.

Yes, Ron and Hermione were having another huge row. But not over homework or Crookshanks this time. Nope, this time it was about me.

"Ron, Harry's your best friend! He's not going to hurt her!" yelled Hermione.

Oh yeah, this was about Harry too.

"Think about this. Can you name every girl Harry has had a relationship with, or fancied in some way?" said Ron more quietly.

"Yes. Cho, Fleur, Parvati, and Ginny. What's wrong with that?" said Hermione with a quavering voice.

"Envision all of those girls. Which one stands out, and why?" growled Ron.

"Um…" I think Hermione was catching on, but didn't want to say it out loud.

"Correct. Cho, Fleur and Parvati were all beauties. What makes him like Ginny so much? Does he actually like her, like he says he does?" Ron's voice was breaking, but he continued. "Or does he just want a girl he knows likes him? With all of those girls he's liked in the past, they've gone to someone else. Cho picked Cedric. Fleur picked Davies. Parvati picked Seamus. He can't take anymore rejection, and the only girl that truly likes him is Ginny. Harry's just taking advantage of that."

They were silent for a moment, Ron looking angry, and Hermione looking rather scared.

"I can't believe," she said in a whisper "you'd say that about Harry. Your best friend. The only person other than me who doesn't care about how poor you are, or how many brothers you have, or how red your hair is. And you turn on him like that. Who are you?"

Hermione ran away, close to tears. Ron sank down onto the couch, not wanting to admit he was wrong, but wanting to take back what he had said. Sure he thought that all the time, but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Hermione.

"Eh, I'm such a dolt," Ron murmured to himself.

Nobody could agree more than I could.

****

*

"Are you ready, Ginny?"

Harry's Quidditch practice had ended, and he had come into the stands to get me to ride his broom.

"Um, Harry?" I said timidly.

"Hmm?" he said. He was picking up his broom from where he dropped it, and it hovered about 3 feet up from the ground. He looked at me, grinning with that twinkle in his eyes.

Not the twinkle! "Never mind," I said. Why does he do that to me?

"Hop on," he grinned.

I was shaking as I walked up to the broom, and when I got on, I was beginning to regret it.

"Hold on tight!" said Harry.

And suddenly we were shooting up into the air. I was holding onto Harry so tight that I'm surprised he could breathe. But after a minuet or so, we were horizontal, and slowing down. I took that chance to open my eyes.

What I saw amazed me. We were up at least 300 feet, but it was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. We were just over the Forbidden Forest, and you could see the tops of the castle a little ways away. The sun was setting in the west, and to the east the sky was a purple-blue color, dotted with stars.

"You can stop suffocating me now," smiled Harry.

"Sorry," I muttered. I loosened my grip around Harry's waist. I was still in awe of the sights, when I realized how high up we were. Harry must have sensed what I was thinking.

"Just don't look down. I made that mistake a couple of times when I first started to fly," he said reassuringly.

"Thanks. I've just been scared of hights since I was little. I nearly fell out of Ron's window, because I'd tripped over Errol," I confided into Harry.

"That's a good reason to be scared. I remember once, a dog chased me up a tree, and its owner didn't call it off until after midnight," Harry smiled at the memory. "Then about 3 years later, I blew her up like a balloon."  
  
"Wasn't that your Aunt Marge?" I asked, laughing as much as Harry.

"Yup. Never saw her again. I think the Dursleys thought I'd blow her up again," Harry grinned. "Come on, it's getting late, and I still have a bit of homework for Potions."

****

*

The next day, I got called up to Professor Dumbledor's office.

"Ginny," he said calmly. "I have noticed your wonderful work in Herbology. You just might be our next Hermione Granger. You seem to really understand it, so I have decided to let you take Herbology with the 5th years."

"Really, Professor?" I asked, not believing it.

"Yes. You'll have double Herbology with Huffelpufff," he explained.

"Thank you! I really appreciate this, Professor," I smiled and turned away, ready to leave.

"Oh, Ginny?" called Professor Dumbledor. "You'll have to change around your schedule to set things right, so you'll also be taking Potions with the 5th year Griffindors and Slytherins."

"Oh, okay Professor," I said, not feeling as good. Yes, I'd be with Harry, but I hated Potions, and I don't think I'm quite qualified to be a year ahead.

"Thank you," I said, and left.

I practically ran back to the common room, and when I got there, everyone but Ron, Hermione, and Harry seemed to be gone for dinner already.

"You'll never guess what Dumbledor wanted!" I said, grinning.

"You're graduating," joked Ron.

"You're going to France for school," laughed Hermione.

"You're getting top marks in Potions," smiled Harry, and everyone laughed at that, including me. Everyone knew nobody got top marks in Potions except Slytherins.

"No, I'm sorry. But I will be in your Potions class. I've been getting top marks in Herbology, and so since my Potions class is during your Herbology class, I'm going to take both Herbology and Potions with you," I said quickly.

"Wow! That's so cool!" exclaimed Harry, coming over and giving me a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"That's great, Ginny!" said Hermione.

"Yeah, congratulations!" said Ron, coming over and hugging me.

"Thanks everybody. I'm really excited, and I start on Monday. C'mon, let's go down to dinner!" I said, smiling even bigger.

****

*

That night, in the common room, Ron and Hermione had another row. Same subject, too.

"Ron, I can't believe you still think that!" yelled Hermione.

"I can't believe you're still standing up for him! How is this not obvious to you! Harry _can't _actually like Ginny, because he doesn't seem to actually care! Sure, he acts like he cares, but I know him. He was more excited when he won the Quidditch cup in 3rd year than he was for Ginny last night,"

"Ron, you are such a git! How blind are you? He loves her!" roared Hermione.

"How do you know? How can you be sure he's not just using her so that he doesn't feel so bad about himself?" growled Ron.

"Ron, Harry has escaped some form of You-Know-Who 3 out of the past 4 years. Who knows what'll happen this year? Do you actually think he feels like he's not worth anything? He saved Ginny's life, he tried to save Cedric's life, he has saved your life countless times, and you still act so jealous! How can you stand yourself!" screamed Hermione.

"Look, you have to stop standing up for him! DO YOU LIKE HIM OR ME?" yelled Ron.

"Ron, do you love me?" Hermione whispered, after a bit of a pause.

"Of course I do!" said Ron, looking worried, as he came over and put his arms around Hermione.

"Then how can you say Harry doesn't love Ginny? How do you know Harry doesn't feel the same about her as you do about me?" Hermione was close to tears again.

"Hermione, I love you with all of my heart, but I just can't be sure what Harry feels," said Ron.

"Then until you find out what Harry feels, I'm not sure how I feel," Hermione said, really crying. She ran up to her dormitory, and stayed there the rest of the night.

****

*

Harry and I had no idea why, but Ron and Hermione had split up. The next day, every time we asked about it, whoever we were talking to would go red, then mumble they didn't want to talk about it, and change the subject. We were starting to get worried, but we soon found out why they were fighting.

"Um, Harry? Could I talk to you for a sec?" said Ron that evening after dinner.

"Sure," said Harry, getting suspicious.

"Look. We both know that you don't really like Ginny, so could you just tell Hermione that so she isn't mad at me anymore?" growled Ron.

"What?" yelled Harry. He was outraged.

"Of course I really like Ginny! How can you think otherwise?" Harry whispered when he realized the whole common room (including me) was staring at him.

"Oh, come on, Harry. You have never liked Ginny before, but you knew she liked you. How obvious can you get?" said Ron.

"Not very, because _I _didn't even know it was like that," Harry sneered.

"You know, you can tell me the truth. I won't even tell Hermione. I'll just admit I was wrong," said Ron.

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth. I love Ginny, I'd never do anything to hurt her, and _you_ should know that! You know me better than anybody else here!" said Harry, glaring at Ron. Harry stormed back over to me, and when I asked him what was up, he simply said, "Your brother's being a wally again."

"I meant anything new," I joked.

"Oh," Harry said absentmindedly, as he was glaring at Ron.

"Harry, are you okay?" I asked, worried.

"Hmm? Oh yeah," he answered. "Just thinking."

"Okay…" I muttered, "If you're sure."

A/N: Okay, so this isn't the best chapter, but it works with the story. Malfoy will come up in the next chapter, and man, will he be an asshole. You know this the best thing for me right now, and my book I wrote for Language is almost back! I'm so scared, if I don't get it back soon, I'm going to write a lot more (that's good for you people, and it gives me something to do). I really want to work on Girls, but this one just keeps calling to me, telling me that since Lilly and James are dead, that they're not as important (actually, Malfoy said that, so I dunno if it counts). Since I can't think straight as to how to get Arthur Weasley worked into that one, I'm gonna have to work on this one. I hope all of you review, and be good, loyal, fans that I wish you were (and most of you are).


	6. Secret Meetings

A/N: I'm totally hyped for this. I have an idea, but not much of one for the rest of the story. For now, this is what I have. If you have any suggestions or just want to say that my writing sucks, please tell me. But, I must warn you, if I do get a flame or if you tell me my writing sucks (thankfully, nobody has been that cruel yet), I'll put you on my evil reviewers list, and you will never get a review from me or my friends, or even my friends sisters friends. Or even a review from anybody that reads my fics. So there. :-P

At Last**  
by Wolf Speaker**

Chapter 6:  
Secret Meetings

"You know," I said to Harry, "I don't think I'll go to Hogsmade this weekend."

"Why not?" said Harry, looking kind of disappointed.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I think you and Hermione should spend some time together," I said. I'm such a good liar. What I was going to do was go up to Harry's dormitory and, um, "borrow" his invisibility cloak and get him that present. "I kind of feel like I'm separating you two, and I just want you to have some fun," I added, after seeing his suspicious look.

"Well, okay, if your sure," said Harry. Honestly, he cares too much.

"Will you relax? I'm not going to go find Colin Creevey and start snogging him!" I said, laughing.

"I know, but…" said Harry.

I cut him off by kissing him, then saying, "Look. I'm not going to do anything but read magazines while you're gone. You're such a spas!"

"A what?" said Harry.

"Oh, I have an American pen-pal. Spas means you worry a lot over nothing," I said, explaining. Over the next summer, I'm going to go to America, so I was starting to try to sound more American.

"Oh, I get it. You're going to leave me in boring old England to go and see some 'babe' in America and completely forget about me," said Harry teasingly.

"Yup. I'm afraid you just have no chance," I said, smiling. 

****

*

"Hermione? Are you going to be okay?" I asked that Saturday.

"I'll be fine! It's just Harry, its not like I'm going with Malfoy!" smiled Hermione.

"Okay. Just keep an eye on him for me, will you?" I replied, grinning.

Harry, who happened to have heard, came over promptly and said, "Come on, Auntie Herm! I wanna ride the ponies!" Harry grabbed her hand and started jumping up and down like a little kid.

We all laughed, and Harry and Hermione left, leaving me to start my miraculous plan.

I went up to the common room and took out my wand. I went over to a dark corner of the room and whispered, "_Accio Harry's Invisibility Cloak!_"

After a moment, the cloak came flying down the stairs (Ron had told me about the cloak over the summer), and I put it on. Ron had also told me how to get to Hogsmade through the witch's hump. So, of course, I took advantage of that. Once I was inside the tunnel, I started to walk quickly, as I wanted to be in my dormitory when Harry and Hermione came back.

I headed straight for Zonko's, and I realized Harry probably owned everything in there. _Geez_, I thought, _I never realized how much money Harry must have. What could I get him?_

I was still wearing the cloak, thankfully, because I had to walk straight past Harry and Hermione. I caught a bit of what they were saying.

"But what will she like?" said Harry.

"Well," said Hermione, "I was thinking she'd like…"

I couldn't hear the rest because there was someone behind me practically running, and since I was still solid, I had to move, and fast.

I got to a store a long way down the road, when I saw a giant black dog jump out, right in front of me. I jumped back, and the invisibility cloak fell off. Suddenly, the dog bit my arm and dragged me to a cave in the rocks nearby. Once inside, the dog changed into a man. Ron had told me about Sirius the summer after my second year. Hermione didn't want him to (and Harry doesn't know that I know), but he told me before she got there.

"Hullo Sirius," I said.

"How do you know me?" he said, looking confused.

"My brother is Ron Weasley. Do you actually think I don't know about you?" I smiled.

"Oh, you're Ginny. Okay, I just realized you had the trademark Weasley hair, and also I noticed you had Harry's cloak, so I thought I'd investigate. You know, Harry's told me a lot about you," Sirius grinned at me.

I blushed. "You know, he never seems to know when to keep his mouth shut," I mumbled.

Sirius laughed. "Where is Harry, anyway? He's supposed to meet me here."

"Oh, crap, he is?" I said. "I told him I wasn't coming to Hogsmade this weekend, because I have to get him something. Don't tell him I came, alright?"

"Okay, but he's not supposed to meet me here for a while. What's been new there?" he said innocently.

"Like you don't know. You've been sneaking onto the grounds a lot recently. I've seen you," I said, doing my Professor Granger imitation.

"I'm terribly sorry, madam, but I couldn't help it. You should have seen Harry at his quidditch practice the other night. He's going to be better than his father was," said Sirius, looking mock-hurt.

"I was there. That's where I saw you. Anyway, how have you been?" I said.

"Not good. I had a close call with the Ministry a few weeks back. They're still looking around for me, but not as much. I was in my human form in a muggle city, and Cornelius Fudge walked in. I hid behind some boxes and changed into a dog, but he saw me. A lot of the Ministry was there, searching the town for me. It wasn't fun," Sirius said sadly. "Don't tell Harry, alright? I don't want a Howler from him for being in human form. Honestly, it's like he's _my_ godfather."

I was really worried about this, but I agreed. 

"Sirius, are you planning to tell Harry?" I asked.

"Not for a while, no. He doesn't need to know," he added. He looked at me suspiciously.

"I'm not going to tell him!" I said. "But you should. And soon."

"I know, but I'd rather not make him worry," he confided. "What time is it?"

"About 2," I said, checking my watch. "Why?"

"Harry should be here any minute. You'd better go," said Sirius.

"Okay, I'll see you later," I said.

I put on the cloak and walked out of the cave. I passed Harry and Hermione on my way, and Harry had a box under his arm. I went back into Hogsmade for a while, and ended up getting Harry a new broomstick servicing kit (he'd used everything from the one Hermione gave him). Malfoy was walking in my direction, and I resisted the urge to smack him hard and went back in the direction of Hogsmade. I hurried over to nearest shop, which I had never seen before. What I saw amazed me.

I was lucky I was under the invisibility cloak, because I sure wasn't supposed to be in here. I saw wizards in long, black cloaks and robes. They were all kneeling on the ground in a circle around a man. I didn't need Harry there to know who this was. Lord Voldemort was in Hogsmade, and his Death Eaters were here with him.

A/N: I'm gonna start doing more cliff-hangers if you people don't review after you read. I will not even continue this if I find out people don't like it. Anyway, this _is_ going somewhere, so don't worry. I probably will stop for a while after the next chapter (I really need a break from this thinking thing; it gives me headaches), so don't worry about me, I'll be back to normal (or as normal as I can get) in a while. Send me e-mails, review my stories, and make me feel a whole lot better about myself.


	7. Death Eater Revenge

A/N: Okay, I took long because that chapter was a prelude to lots of action, and this chapter took a long time to finish up due to writer's block. There's Voldemort, Pettigrew, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Sirius. In the next chapter, there'll be Lupin, Cornelius Fudge, Dumbledor, and a whole mess of other people, so look forward to it! But I can't give away the whole story in the Author's Note, can I? There is a reason for that whole run-in with the Ministry, and why Ginny ran into Voldemort and his Death Eaters. By the way, in this chapter, the P.O.V. changes a lot. First, it'll be Ginny's, then, since she's unconscious, I have to change it. Anyway, I present you with Chapter 7 of my fabulous story, At Last.

At Last  
**By Wolf Speaker**

Chapter 7:  
Death Eater Revenge

I was scared. Voldemort was in Hogsmade. And his Death Eaters were there too. And I walked in on them.

"My loyal Death Eaters," said Voldemort. "We are here to get rid of one of my disloyal followers. Severus Snape is going to regret the day he turned his back on Lord Voldemort."

There were cheers from the Death Eaters, but they were stifled with a look from Voldemort.

"You celebrate too soon," he said. "I sense there is a traitor in our midst."

Me heart started to beat 10 times faster. _Please_, I thought, _please, don't let him see me_.

"_Accio Invisibility Cloak_!" he said, raising his wand. The Invisibility cloak flew off of me, and I was revealed.

"Silly girl," said Voldemort. "Lord Voldemort knows all. Did you actually think you could spy on me without being caught?"

Some of the Death Eaters laughed, and one got up and tied me up.

"Shall I kill her?" came the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"No," said Voldemort, smiling. "She can be of help to us. She is a student up at the school, which means she knows both Snape and Harry Potter."

The Death Eaters fell silent at Harry's name.

"So what if I do?" I said, finally finding my voice. "I'll never help you."

Voldemort smiled at me. I have never been so scared of someone's smile.  
  
"Oh, we have ways of making you talk," he said, still smiling.

"_Crucio_!" he said, pointing his wand at me.

The pain was unbelievable. It was like a thousand hot knives were cutting into my skin. My very bones were screaming with pain, but I couldn't make a sound. Tears streamed silently down my face, and I sank to my knees, but I couldn't scream or cry. This didn't please the Dark Lord.

"Young Weasley, you are meddlesome. I can't afford having you sneak out and tell everyone my plan. I need the information in that brain of yours, and I think I'll take care to leave your sanity in tact, so you don't end up like young Bertha."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Sirius," said Harry. "How have you been?"

"Oh, great," said Sirius sarcastically. "Living off of rats. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Hey," said Hermione. "We'll find Pettigrew, don't worry."

"Yeah, but it's practically too late. We're screwed," muttered Sirius.

"I don't like that defeated tone. I wanna hear you upbeat!" said Harry, smiling.

"We're screwed!" said Sirius like it was a good thing. (A/N: Yes, crazed fans, that is from the movie _10 Things I Hate About You_)

"Sirius, we've been looking for a while," said Hermione. "We do have ideas where Peter is."

"Yeah," said Harry. "I've figured out where the Riddle Mansion is, and that graveyard was down the hill from it. If Voldemort is really dim, he's still around there somewhere."

"But he's not," growled Sirius. "He is unbearably clever. He'll think of things that won't fit together until he strikes."

At that word there was a loud explosion.

"I swear, if that's a sign, I'll try for the new Divination teacher," said Sirius before transforming and following the running Harry and Hermione.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Voldemort's thirteen-and-a-half inch, yew, phoenix feather wand exploded. It had preformed its last curse. Ginny Weasley slumped down to the ground, unconscious.

"WORMTAIL!" roared Voldemort. "GIVE ME YOUR DAMN WAND!"

"B-b-but I need it!" said a scared Pettigrew.

"GIVE ME THE GODS DAMNED WAND!" screamed Voldemort, becoming hysterical.

"NO!" said Peter suddenly. He looked terrified of what he was going to do, but there was determination in his eyes.

"I don't want to help you anymore," said Pettigrew, his voice quavering.

"Fine. I'm afraid you're not going to live much longer," said Voldemort, his quiet voice full of venom. "Wormtail, you are forever banished from the Death Eaters."

Peter looked absolutely terrified. It was as if his worst fears were coming true. He had nobody to turn to.

"I'll give you a head start," said Voldemort, a small smile on his lips. "We will find you, Peter, and you will be no more."

Peter stood frozen for a moment, then turned out and ran.

"I'm as good as dead," he muttered outside before transforming into a rat with a silver claw.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Hermione ran down the street, Snuffles the dog behind them. People were standing around, shocked from the big explosion, but nobody could tell where it came from. Hermione, always searching for details, saw thin, gray smoke coming slowly out of what looked like the bottom of a door, except there was no door.

"Harry, Snuffles, look!" she said, pointing.

"What?" said Harry, looking into the thin air above the smoke, thinking she meant something in the distance.

"Dimwit, the smoke," said Hermione, getting faintly annoyed at the fact that Harry was so slow.

Snuffles went over and sniffed the smoke, then sneezed. He barked, and ran behind a trashcan.

"Someone's wand exploded," said Sirius, looking nervous.

"How do you know?" asked Harry.

"James got mad at me once, and made my wand explode during Transfiguration in our 5th year," said Sirius, smiling at the memory. "Anyway, it has a pretty distinct smell. Like rotten eggs." Sirius made a face. "In dog form, it smells ten times worse."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and silently confirmed Sirius was mad.

"So, there must be an invisible building here," said Sirius. "Harry, where's your invisibility- never mind."

"My invisibility cloak is in my dormitory," Harry said automatically.

"No, it's not," muttered Sirius, but Harry heard him.

"What do you mean, it's not?" asked Harry. "It was there when I left."

"Yeah, but I saw someone with it earlier," said Sirius. "And you can only see invisible buildings if you're under an invisibility cloak."

"Who had it?" asked Hermione, already knowing the answer, and hoping she was wrong.

"Ginny," said Sirius quietly. "Ginny Weasley."

A/N: Yes, another cliff-hanger, but you all know it was Ginny in there, so you aren't really left with a cliff hanger. Anyway, I'm already working on the next chapter. This one was going to be longer, but you people are probably all extremely angry at me for taking my little break and getting writer's block, so I decided to split up this chapter and the next one. I hope you peeps review, because I need encouragement to start the next chapter, because Sirius is gonna… Wait, I can't tell you! You won't read my story, then! Okay, I'm gonna stop giving away my secrets of this story, and I'm gonna leave you to ponder what will happen next.


	8. Cat, Fox, and Stag

A/N: Okay, so that chapter was way too short. I'm finishing up this whole action thing, and you guys are going to be very happy with me near the middle of this chapter. My beloved Sirius is happy with me already. Anyway, as I said last chapter, there will be more appearances by Voldemort and Pettigrew, plus some rare appearances by the Minister of Magic (who happens to be a great prat, but it's necessary that he be in here) Remus J. Lupin, Professor Albus Dumbledore, and a few other great prats **coughSnapecough**. Anyway, on to the story.

At Last  
**By Wolf Speaker**

Chapter 8:  
Cat, Fox, and Stag

Harry had gone pale, and was feeling extremely faint.

"You don't think Ginny went in there, do you?" he asked, his voice unreasonably high. "I mean, she couldn't be that dim to just walk into a strange building nobody else could see, right?"

"Harry, she wouldn't realize nobody else could see it if she could," said Sirius softly.

"We have to check," said Harry firmly. "We can still get in, right?"

"Well, of course," said Hermione, proud of herself for knowing. "Even if it's invisible, it's still solid."

So our dear friends went to work, inconspicuously trying to find a handle for the door.

"Harry, it won't be over there if the smoke is over here!" said Hermione angrily.

"Sorry, are you saying it'll be right here?" said Harry, his rare temper rising up. He put his hand on the invisible door, and felt a doorknob. "You guys!" he said happily. "I found it!"

Harry slowly turned the handle, but Hermione realized something.

"Harry! Wait! If we're not invisible, whoever's in there will see us!" she said hurriedly.

"I don't care," said Harry. "Ginny has been in there for a while, and I'm sure they have realized it by now."

Before anybody could stop him, Harry swung open the invisible door and stepped into the building.

It was empty. All that was inside was a giant scorch mark on the floor, and right next to it was _Harry's invisibility cloak_.

Harry wanted to yell and cry at the same time, but couldn't make a sound. He stared at the wall furiously, and it blew up.

"Harry!" said Hermione, shocked. "How did you do that?"

Harry didn't particularly care. All he cared about was what happened to Ginny. Then, he noticed a scarlet feather on the floor, along with many pieces of wood.

"Phoenix feather. Yew wood," he said softly. The memory of what Mr. Ollivander said when he got his wand rang in his ears; _Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious how theses things happen_.

"These are the pieces of Voldemort's wand," said Harry, growing angrier by the second.

"Oh my-" said Hermione, starting to cry.

Harry then noticed a broomstick servicing kit on the floor. To his disgust, tears started streaming down his cheeks. He sank to the floor and covered his face with his hands. Sirius sat next to Harry, and put his arm around his shoulders.

"She'll be okay," he said comfortingly. "If Voldemort is doing what I think he is, he's not going to kill Ginny until he gets some information. And she won't say a word."

"I know," said Harry, trying to stop crying. "Come on. We have to get back to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore."

~*~

"So," said Dumbledore quietly. "Ginny has encountered Lord Voldemort yet again. Have you told the Weasley brothers yet?"

"No," said Harry quietly. "We thought we should tell you first."

Sirius, in dog form, was in the office with Harry and Hermione.

"I suggest you go to your dormitory to inform them," said Dumbledore. "I'm sure they'll want to know."

Harry, Hermione, and Sirius got up and left. As they were walking down the corridor, they saw Professor Snape. Sirius started to growl, and Snape glared at him.

"Why aren't you in your dormitory, Potter?" sneered Snape.

"We've just got back from Dumbledore's office," said Harry quietly. "Ginny Weasley has been kidnapped by Voldemort."

Snape stopped sneering. He looked genuinely worried.

"I- I'm sorry, Potter. Give the other Weasley's my regrets as well."

Snape hurried off down the corridor, and they distinctly heard his swear around the corner.

"Let's go find Ron," said Hermione, looking like she was going to cry again.

They didn't have to look far. Ron came running from the direction Snape just went.

"Where's Ginny?" he said automatically. "What happened to her?"

Hermione looked at the floor, tears streaming silently down her face. Sirius whimpered and sat down by Ron. Harry, feeling like he swallowed a rock, started to explain. By the time he finished, he was trying (and failing) not to cry.

"Ron, I'm so sorry," he said. "If I had any idea she-"

"It's not your fault," Ron whispered. "Harry, I'm sorry I was mad at you. I see now you really care about her."

Hermione started to cry harder.

"You two are so _stupid_!" she sobbed, smiling slightly through her tears.

Ron and Harry smiled. Hermione had too good a memory.

"Well," said Harry sadly. "We can't do anything until we have more information. We may as well go up to the dormitory."

~*~

I woke up in a dark room. The only light came from a small window by the ceiling and a single, black candle with a blue flame. _I must be in the basement_, I thought. Suddenly, the door swung open and banged against the door. A Death Eater with black robes and a mask on stood in the doorway. I was about to scream when they walked over and covered my mouth with a cold, pale hand.

"If anybody finds out I'm here and feeding you, I'll be murdered," said a cold voice. I recognized that voice.

  
"Draco Malfoy!" I whispered, shocked. He kneeled down and untied my arms and legs.

"Eat this," Malfoy said, keeping his voice low. "They aren't planning on feeding you until you talk, so I figured you'd appreciate this."

He handed me a plate with pork chops, baked potatoes and peas. I stared at him, still not believing. Draco Malfoy, a _Death Eater_? I mean, it seemed lit it would happen eventually, but he's only 15! He isn't incredibly evil, is he?

"What?" he asked, taking off his mask and hood. "You look like you've seen a dragon." (A/N: "You look like you've seen a ghost" doesn't quite fit with Harry Potter books)

"It's just…weird," I said softly. "How can you be a Death Eater? I mean, you don't have to do everything your father does."

"I know," he said, looking at the floor. "But I'm in too deep now. If I quit I'll end up like Peter Pettigrew. They kicked him out, and he's in hiding"

"What? Peter Pettigrew's in hiding?" I said, stunned. "So, if someone finds him, Sirius is free?"

"Yeah, I guess so… HEY! How'd you know Sirius Black was even innocent?" Malfoy said, amazed.

"Long story. Anyway, thanks for the food," I said, picking up the plate and utensils.

"No problem," he said, blushing slightly. "I know what it's like to be starved."

"Your father doesn't-" I started.

"He does. I'm nothing more than another Death Eater to please the Dark Lord with," grumbled Draco.

There was a silence except for my knife and fork for a moment. I hated to admit it, but I was hungry, and I appreciated the food. When I was finished, Draco picked up my plate and utensils and smiled at me.

"Try to get some sleep. You'll need it if they're going to try and get you to talk."

~*~

"OH MY GOD! HARRY, RON, COME QUICK!" shouted Hermione, overjoyed.

"What?" said Harry. "Did they find Ginny? Where is she?"

"No, no, they didn't find her yet, but look at this!" said Hermione, jumping up and down.

Harry's heart sank, but he took the newspaper, the Daily Prophet. He nearly dropped it in surprise. There, on the front page, was a picture of Peter Pettigrew, silver hand and all, looking forlorn. The story read:

PETTIGREW LIVES! 

The man everyone thought was blown to bits, Peter Pettigrew, has turned himself in after 15 years of hiding as a rat. He has turned himself into Azkaban, claiming he was responsible for all the deaths everyone has believed to be the workings of the escaped man Sirius Black. "I've made a huge mistake," says Pettigrew sadly. "Sirius was my friend, and I framed him for turning in my friends James and Lily Potter." Everyone is shocked at Pettigrew's actions. He has confessed to being an illegal Animagi, along with being the Potter's true Secret-Keeper 15 years ago, while many believed it to be Sirius Black.

Harry didn't have to read any more. 

"SIRIUS IS FREE!" he yelled, overjoyed. "I'm going to go owl him right now!"

Harry ran up to his dormitory and grabbed a quill and some parchment, then ran out of the common room to the owlry. He knew that he looked like a lunatic, but he didn't care. Sirius was free! Nothing else mattered, except for Ginny. _Ginny_, thought Harry. _I hope Sirius can help us find her now_. Harry wrote a letter in record time (record longest, that is; he had to write the whole article plus his own opinions), and sent Hedwig off with the letter, watching her fly off towards Hogsmade.

Ron and Hermione came up after a while, looking a bit flushed. Obviously they had made up because they were holding hands, and there were traces of Hermione's lip gloss on Ron's mouth, cheeks, and neck.

"I see you guys have been having fun," said Harry, smiling slightly. "Now, do I have to give you the sex talk?"

Hermione laughed, Ron groaned and punched Harry in the shoulder.

"How'd you even know?" he said, starting to turn red.

"Check a mirror, mate," said Harry, turning back to the window to hide his grin.

As Hermione took out a mirror for Ron and he looked into it ("Bloody hell, Hermione, you didn't need so much on!"), Harry saw a big black dog come bounding up the road towards the school. _Well, he sure read that fast_, thought Harry, grinning even wider.

"Sirius is here," said Harry, turning to meet him in the entrance hall. _There are too many damn stairs here_, thought Harry savagely as he ran down at incredible speeds he only reached on his Firebolt, Ron and Hermione right behind him.

"SIRIUS!" said Harry as he ran into the entrance hall. Sirius changed into human form and hugged Harry.

"The little traitor turned himself in!" smiled Sirius. "I can't believe it! You know what this means, right?"

"I get to leave the Dursleys!" said Harry, grinning bigger than ever. He suddenly stopped smiling when he remembered Ginny.

Sirius seemed to know what he was thinking about. "We'll find her," he said, sounding very confident. "Now that I don't have to go around as a dog, I'll help you find her."

"Good," muttered Harry, "because we'll need all the help we can get."

~*~

"Stupify," I said, half awake, thinking I was in Charms. Suddenly, the spider I was half-heartedly watching keeled over, stunned.

"That was very interesting," came a voice from the corner. _God_, I thought, please_ don't let that be him_.

Unfortunately, God didn't listen to me. Lord Voldemort walked into the candle light, face ugly with an evil smile on his lips.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, trying desperately to keep my cool, knowing if I didn't, he wouldn't mind disposing of me.

"Because your brain holds information I need," he answered, his face still contorted with the evil grin. "Because I have no potion handy to simply force it out of you then kill you."

"Why not another student?" I said, resisting the urge to undo my binds and smack him. "There are plenty of students at Hogwarts. Why pick on a lowly little 4th year that's not even in the Slytherin house?"

"Because, young one, you have connections to two people that are meant to die," he said. I could see his red eyes, and I was shaking uncontrollably. "You, a lowly 4th year in Griffindor at Hogwarts, both know Severus Snape, who I have sworn to kill, and the young boy that has ruined my life for the past 15 years. _Harry Potter_."

I knew that was coming, but I was still shocked. I felt like no matter what I did, Harry would be hurt. I'd much rather die protecting him than cower in front of the "man" he had faced 4 times as it was. If I died, I died standing.

"You will never get it out of me," I said, voice quavering. "I would rather die a thousand, painful deaths."

"Oh, I'm so glad you said that!" said Voldemort, clapping his hands like I'd just said he could play his favorite game. Which, I thought, I really had.

"You see, eventually I will kill you," he explained as if he were explaining Hide & Go Seek. "You won't be able to stop it. But it would be fun to torture you to get the information. After I'm finished, yes, you'll be disposed of."

"I knew that," I said defiantly. This guy was annoying me. "You're too predictable. You either find someone and kill them, or you kidnap them and kill them. Get a life, bastard."

Suddenly, Voldemort smacked me across the face. It seemed like he was hitting me with all his might, and because I had only been sitting up. I fell to the floor, unable to break my fall due to my chains. My other cheek hit the floor, and I tasted blood.

"Do you consider yourself brave, child?" said Voldemort with a sneer.

"Only compared to some," I said, struggling to get up while keeping my glare on him.

"You are dim, girl," Voldemort said, smiling again. "You stand up to the most powerful wizard alive while you know you will die because of it."

"I'd much rather die fighting than live knowing you'll kill two other people because of me," I said, finally getting up fully. "It's simply the choice of dying a brave death or living in fear. And I've always thought fear was a waste of time."

"That was beautiful," smiled Voldemort, wiping away a pretend tear from his eye. "I'll be sure to tell your boyfriend of your bravery."

"You do that," I muttered. "While you're at it, why don't you kill everyone close to me?"

"You know, I'd do that," said Voldemort, hearing my pathetic excuse of a mutter. "But it would take way too much time to bother with. You have an abnormally large family. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a very important meeting. I do hope you don't change your mind so I have the chance to practice my curses."

And he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

~*~

"Mr. Black, on behalf of me and the entire Ministry of Magic, I am terribly sorry for your wrongful twelve years imprisonment in Azkaban, and hope you accept our apology," said Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic in England.

"Thank you, sir," said Sirius, smiling slightly. Harry, who was standing behind him, was stifling his laughter. Cornelius Fudge looked like he was trying not to strangle Sirius. It was as if he still thought he was still guilty, no matter what Peter Pettigrew said.

"Oh yes," said Fudge grudgingly, like he really didn't want to say it. "You now have legal guardianship of Harry. Now, if you'll pardon me, I'm late for a meeting with the Muggle Prime Minister."

Harry grinned devilishly as Fudge left the room. When the door slammed behind him, Harry turned his grin to Sirius, Dumbledore and Remus, who were speaking in low voices to each other.

"Harry, I think you should come over here," said Dumbledore, motioning for Harry to stand next to Sirius.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, wondering what else could go wrong in his life.

"Nothing's wrong, but we would like a word," said Remus. "Are you planning on searching for a young girl named Virginia Weasley?"

"Well, yes," said Harry, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Although you may want to, it is too dangerous for you to do that, Harry," said Dumbledore sadly. "With Voldemort back, I'm not sure it would be wise to go searching for her."

"But-" started Harry, but Dumbledore wasn't finished.

"Now, if you wish to go, you will be in the company of Sirius and Remus here, and Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger may want to accompany you as well. You have proven your bravery many times, Mr. Potter. Do not fail us now."

Harry was at a loss for words. He had an idea to help, and figured he should ask Sirius about it when they were in private.

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry quietly, shaking his hand. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You may go," he said, almost reading Harry's mind.

Once out in the corridor, Harry, Sirius, and Remus walked in silence for a little while. Harry couldn't hold in his question any longer.

"Sirius, how did you become an Animagus?" he blurted out.

"Oh well, your father, the rat and I looked for the potion, which took most of the time in itself. After we found it, we took the potions, picking our animals, and- why do you want to know, anyway?" Sirius said suspiciously.

"Oh, well," said Harry, blushing slightly. "I, um, just thought I'd look into it."

Sirius grinned at him.

"Taking after your dad and me, there," he said, laughing. "What animal do you want to be? I'm going to help you with this."

"So will I, as long as Dumbledore doesn't know," said Remus, smiling slightly.

"Well, I'd like to be a stag like my dad, but that'd be kind of conspicuous walking down a street in Little Hangleton, wouldn't it?" said Harry, his brow furrowed with thought.

"Well, you would always be a dog," said Sirius, his chest swelling.

"Or even a cat," suggested Remus.

"No, not a cat," said Harry, thinking of Mrs. Figg's cats. He was pretty much sworn off of cats.

They had reached the Fat Lady portrait. She shrieked at the sight of Sirius, but Sirius bowed.

"I am deeply sorry for all of the trouble I caused to you, madam," he said in an oily voice, winking at her.

The fat lady blushed, and giggled, and swung open for them without the password.

"How do you do that?" asked Harry, stunned.

"Just natural charm," grinned Sirius. "Your father and Remus could never match me when it came to girls."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"He had _two_ girlfriends at Hogwarts. He only went out with Rita Skeeter to piss off his ex."

"You dated Rita Skeeter?!" said Harry, astounded.

"Shut up, Remus," muttered Sirius, blushing.

"Your father did that, too," said Remus, thinking. "I'm the only one of us that saw her for the evil w- never mind- that she was."

The three were laughing as they approached the table that Ron and Hermione were sitting at, looking glum.

"What's so funny?" asked Hermione, looking at them like they had gone completely bonkers.

"We were just talking. You guys, I had the perfect idea!" said Harry, changing the subject quickly.

"What?" chorused Ron and Hermione.

"If we became Animagi, we would have an easier time finding Ginny. Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to search for her with you guys, Sirius and Remus."

"Really?" asked Hermione, getting excited.

"Bloody hell, that's great!" said Ron, grinning.

"But how will we become Animagi?" asked Hermione confused.

"You forget we have Sirius Black on our side," smiled Harry. "He has done this before, and says he'll help us."

"Okay! Well, you know we still will take a while," said Hermione thoughtfully. "We still have to get the book from the restricted section, and no teacher will let us get it without being suspicious."

"You don't understand, Hermione," said Sirius. "I wrote down the ingredients for the potion, along with what you have do for certain animals."

"Yeah, but you don't have it now, do you?" asked Ron, confused.

"It's amazing how these things happen," smiled Sirius, taking a piece of parchment out of his pocket. "I've had it with me for a while, never really realizing it."

"Why did you bring it with you?" asked Hermione, confused.

"You see, if you take the exact same potion after you're an Animagus, you won't be anymore," Sirius explained. "I was planning on giving some to Peter if I didn't kill him."

"Okay," said Harry, thinking. "What do we all want to be?"

"I think Hermione should be a cat," said Ron, smiling at the memory of the Polyjuice Potion.

"Well, maybe Ron should be a fox, since fox hunting season starts soon," said Hermione, mock angry. You could tell she was joking because she couldn't hide her smile.

"And you really should be a stag, Harry," said Ron. "It just fits."

"Okay," said Harry. "It looks like we'll be Animagi a lot sooner than you guys were."

~*~

I woke up a while later. I wasn't quite sure, as there was no clock. All I knew was it was dark outside, and Draco Malfoy was again standing in front of me.

"Evening," I muttered, rather ticked off. I was never a morning person, and this very well counted as a good time to be ticked off.

"I'm supposed to take you to the Dark Lord now," said Draco quietly. With his mask off, I could see his face was red and blotchy from crying. "I'm so sorry," he said. "I wish I didn't have to do this."

"It's not your fault," I said. When I got up, I realized I didn't have the chains anymore.

Draco led me up to the main floor, then down a corridor to steep stairs.

"He's in the room at the end of the corridor up there," he said quietly. "He won't kill you yet. He'd be bragging about it first."

I turned to Draco, about to say something. I hugged him, feeling so bad for everything I had said before. I let go of him and walked upstairs, shaking. I wished Harry were there right then (A/N: I am _not_ going to convert this to D/G, not if my life depends on it). When I reached the room, I saw the faint light of a fire under the door. I walked in.

"You've arrived," said Voldemort, sitting in a large chair. "Nice and prompt. Welcome to the Riddle House."

A/N: I like leaving you with cliffhanger simply because you all review more then. **Dramatic music starts to play** And if you don't, I won't update very quickly *Dun Dun Dun*. Anyway, I'm proud of this chapter. I didn't rush, I made few errors (and if I did, you have to tell me in a review), and SIRIUS IS FREE! NOW I CAN MARRY HIM! Okay, I'm cool, I'm calm. Anyway, I'm going to have to beg and plead if you don't review, because this chapter took a lot of, well, time and I came out with quite a headache. Okay, I'm not supposed to complain here, I'm supposed to beg for REVIEWS! Okay, another quote now:

"Nobody can make you feel inferior without your consent"- Eleanor Roosevelt

A/O/N: If you people noticed, I put in a little thing from the best movie in the world, Princess Bride. I love that movie, and I think it's appropriate to put in here.


	9. Ginny Riddle?

A/N: I have to type up this chapter. I was getting flames for Girls, and that wasn't that bad of a cliffhanger, so I figure it's only a matter of time before I get them for this. Anyway, I think you'll like this chapter, because Harry gets a fun little surprise, along with Ginny. There's so much about Voldemort we don't know… This is going to turn out a lot like Star Wars, because my friend tied me to a chair and made me watch all of them when I slept over, and then I had to start this chapter… Okay, here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters, I simply play with J. K. Rowling's fun little toys while she has her back turned. I'm only 14, I own nothing of interest, and I don't have any money, so please don't sue me!

At Last  
**by Wolf Speaker**

Chapter 9:  
Ginny Riddle?

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the library, trying to find the right potion for their animals to be Animagi. Sirius had only had stag, dog, and rat. Harry found that useful, but he still helped Ron and Hermione.

"Look at this!" said Ron, grinning. "You can change into _two_ animals if you use this one! It's a new potion, just discovered last year!"

Harry and Hermione ran over to Ron, eyes wide. The page read:

If you want to be a Double Animagus, you follow the potion below, and add the special ingredients for your animals. This potion has more chance to go wrong than the original, though. Be careful and exact if you expect this potion to work.  
Ingredients… 

It went on, but Harry didn't have to read anymore at the moment. He looked at Ron and Hermione, awed.

"We should show this to Sirius, you know," he said.

"Yeah, but how do we get this book out? Madam Pince will be really suspicious; I'm surprised this isn't in the restricted section," said Hermione.

"We can say we're using it for Transfiguration if she asks any questions," said Ron, waving his hand.

"Yeah, just don't say anything if she doesn't," said Harry, picking up the book.

Madam Pince did look suspicious when she picked up the book, but didn't say anything. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the library, trying not too look too excited. They found Sirius in the Great Hall, looking excited about something.

"You'll never guess what we just found!" said Harry, running up to Sirius.

"What?" asked Sirius, curious (A/N: Hey that almost rhymes!).

"We figured out how to be a Double Animagus!" whispered Harry excitedly. "We'll be able to change into _two_ animals!"

Sirius's eyes widened, and he grinned at them. Sirius didn't look like he'd spent twelve years in Azkaban, and 2 years on the run. He looked much more like the person laughing at the Potter's wedding. He'd gotten a haircut, had a few square meals, and gotten new robes.

"Isn't that book in the restricted section?" he asked, eyes twinkling. "How'd you get it?"

"It wasn't in the restricted section, that's just the thing," said Hermione. Her eyes widened as a thought dawned on her. "Do you think Dumbledore had it changed, and knows what we're doing?"

"Hermione, that's probably it," said Harry, thinking. "Dumbledore seems to know everything that's happening."

"Well, um…" said Sirius, going a bit red. "I told him about it. This way you'll be registered, and Moony won't feel so bad about lying to Dumbledore again."

"Oh, well," said Harry. "I suppose that does help a bit."

"Yeah, and Snape would've been after us twenty-four seven if he thought we were up to something," said Ron, smiling.

Sirius rolled his eyes, as Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, he's still after us for setting Sirius free," smiled Hermione.

"We should really go get the ingredients for the potion," said Harry after a moment's silence.

"So, Harry, what other animal are you going to be?" asked Sirius as they walked up to Griffindor Tower.

"I'm going to be a stag and a dog," said Harry certainly. "For my two dads."

*

"Well, aren't you going to come in?" asked Voldemort, smiling evilly and clasping his hands. "You're just the person I wanted to see."

I simply glared at him, but after a moment I walked in slowly.

"Very good," he said, grinning more. His red eyes twinkled maliciously. "Do you have any idea why I want to speak to you? I have finally realized exactly who you are. I couldn't believe it took me this long. You look just like your mother. You are Virginia Michelle Weasley."

"So?" I said. I was confused about how he knew my middle name, and my mum, but I overlooked it.

"Daughter of Molly Weasley," he continued, narrowing his eyes at Mum's name.

"Yeah…" I said, glaring at him as he mocked my mum. I was truly surprised I wasn't dead yet, since Voldemort doesn't take crap from anyone. I couldn't help it though. This is just the way I react when I'm uncomfortable.

"Alleged daughter of Arthur Weasley," he went on, glaring furiously at me as if it was my fault Dad was my dad.

"What do you mean 'alleged'?" I said, narrowing my eyes dangerously. They don't lie when they say redheads have tempers.

"Haven't you figured it out? Oh, of course, in Hogwarts they disconnect you from the outside world," he said, waving his hand. "Virginia, you are my daughter. Arthur Weasley is the father of all of the other children, just not you."

It took a moment for that to set in. When it did, I panicked.

"No! You can't be my father, you just can't!" I shouted, not believing. I ran downstairs, right into Draco Malfoy's arms. I cried into his shoulder as he comforted me, stroking my hair gently and whispering to me.

"It can't be true," I sobbed into his robes.

"What did he say?" said Draco soothingly.

"He said…" I started, but I couldn't finish. "I just _can't_ believe it!"

"What?" asked Draco, looking worried. "Ginny, you know you can tell me."

I looked into his eyes. I saw the kind of love my brothers had in their eyes when they looked at me. That's what Draco was to me; a brother. I felt a lot better.

"He said… he said I was his daughter," I whispered, shaking.

"Don't worry," said Draco. "He won't hurt you if you're his daughter. More than anything, he talks about the daughter he once had, and how much he misses her. If you're her, he won't so much as stun you."

"I'm still scared, Draco!" I said, looking up at last. "You don't seem to understand! I can't just hear I'm the daughter of the most evil wizard in the world and _not_ be scared! He'll use me to get to Harry, and Snape, and even Dumbledore! I can't just let that happen!"

"I understand," said Draco, "but Voldemort isn't going to hurt you. He'll do practically anything you want."

"Draco Malfoy!" came Voldemort's voice from upstairs. Draco looked at me with a brave glint in his eyes, then turned to go upstairs.

I sat on the bottom step, waiting for Draco to come back downstairs. It was a long wait. When Draco arrived nearly three quarters of an hour later, he had a welt across his cheek, but he looked slightly happier.

"The Dark Lord requests that you have a room connected to his," he said. "If you want to, my room can be connected, too. He'll speak with you in the morning."

I knew that was all he could do. I didn't want to think about what Draco must've gone through to get that for me.

"I want your room connected to mine," I said softly. "I don't want to be alone that close to him, father or not."

*

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, putting together the Animagus potions early the next morning.

"How much longer till they're ready?" asked Ron anxiously after they added the ingredients.

"Well, this part of the potion has to simmer for 2 days, and we add our bits in, then wait 1 hour," said Hermione, biting her lip.

"Well, let's go. There's no point in us spending two days in the girl's toilet," said Harry, looking upset.

They went down to the Great Hall, ready for breakfast. They sat down, but the food wasn't there yet. They looked around and saw everyone looked just as confused as they were. Suddenly, Dumbledore stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make," he said, and people started to whisper, so he waited. When the whispering died down, he continued.

"We will soon have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he said. They hadn't gotten a new one yet, as everyone thought the job was cursed. "He won't be the teacher for a few months, but I just thought it was right to state it here. May I present, Professor Sirius Black!"

The hall was quiet except for the applause of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Everyone in the Great Hall was stunned as they looked at Sirius, the once run-away from Azkaban. Sirius seemed pleased with this reaction. He grinned at Harry, Ron and Hermione as he sat down, and winked.

"While Professor Black is gone, Professor Lockhart has gained his memory back and will be teaching!" said Dumbledore, looking around at the smiling girls and the groaning boys. Hermione hadn't even looked up at Lockhart's name, since she was talking to Ron.

"Um, Hermione?" said Harry, smiling at her. "Did you hear who our teacher will be for the next few months?"

"Hm?" she said, looking away from Ron.

"Professor Lockhart is coming back," said Harry, grinning.

"Stupid git," muttered Ron. "Why the hell is he coming here?"

Hermione had already stopped listening and looked at Ron.

"Ron, what will your other animal be?" she said, taking his mind off of Lockhart.

"Well, I actually really like the fox idea, but I also want to be an eagle," he said, looking into Hermione's eyes.

"I want to be a raven," said Hermione thoughtfully. "Then I won't be noticed flying around."

"Alright, that settles it then," said Harry. "We have to do a bit more research for your animals, and we'll be leaving in no time."

*

"Draco?" I asked quietly later that night. I had been moved to a bedroom upstairs, with Draco's room right next to mine, connected by a bathroom.

"What's wrong?" he asked, walking in looking worried.

"What's going to happen to me?" I said. "I may be his daughter, but I'm not going to tell him anything. I don't know what he'll do to me."

Draco came over and put his arm around my shoulders. I hate to say it, but it made me miss Harry even more.

"You shouldn't worry about it yet," said Draco. "He says he wants to talk to you tomorrow. He might just let you off the hook."

I looked into Draco's eyes and realized neither of us believed I would "get off the hook".

"Thanks anyway, but I think I should get some sleep now," I said, my voice shaking with fear.

"G'night, Ginny," said Draco. He hesitated a moment, then leaned over and kissed my forehead. Ron had always done that for me when I woke up in the middle of the night and went to his room. I smiled at Draco.

"See you tomorrow," he whispered, and went into his room.

*

"We're finally done!" said Harry, jumping up. He was grinning despite himself. They had just added their ingredients for each separate animal into their potions. They were in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Yeah, but we have to take separate stalls again," said Ron. "We'll have to experiment a few times before we get this down."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out and each took a separate stall.

"Ready?" came Hermione's voice from the end stall closest to Moaning Myrtle. "One, two… THREE!"

All of them gulped down their potions, and all of them wanted to throw up. The potion tasted like someone had just thrown up into your mouth. Harry started gagging and both Ron and Hermione were coughing.

"Well," came Ron's voice. "D'ya think we should try it?" His voice sounded hoarse and a bit nervous, but still determined.

"Yeah," said Harry, and he was shocked that his voice sounded the same. "Remember, concentrate REALLY hard on your animal then visualize yourself turning into that animal." _Oh my gosh_, thought Harry, _I'm starting to sound like a shrink_.

Harry started to concentrate on becoming a stag. He saw himself growing antlers and his arms and legs growing thinner and longer. He saw hooves instead of fingers, and h saw his body turning into that of a stag.

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw in he was at a lower level. He looked down and saw hooves. Harry knew that if stags could smile, he would be.

Harry heard Ron muttering to himself. He must've been having problems, but soon, the muttering stopped and he saw a fox's tail under the edge of the stall. Harry looked under and saw a fox with fur as red as Ron's hair. In the next stall, he saw a cat that was as brown as Hermione's hair, with a bushy tail. Harry figured he had a scar over his left eye as markings.

Obviously, Animagi could talk to each other even if they were different animals, because Harry heard sort of an echo of Hermione's voice saying, _okay, we should try our other animals now, since we all have obviously mastered this one_.

__

Okay, Harry heard Ron's echo-voice answer.

__

You got it, he answered.

Harry closed his eyes and pictured his hooves changing in to paws, his short fur becoming rather long, his antler's shrinking back into his head. He saw his fur turning black, and his green eyes, with his strange scar. He could picture himself almost exactly as Sirius looked.

Harry opened his eyes, and looked down. He saw great furry paws. Once again, he smiled to himself.

__

How'd you two do? he asked.

__

Great! said Hermione. _I look soooo weird, though_.

__

Hermione, you'd NEVER look weird to me, said Ron.

__

Awwwwwww, said Harry. He couldn't help it, it was funny.

__

Sod off, Harry, came Ron's voice, which, even in echo-form, sounded embarrassed.

__

What do you say we try to turn back into humans? said Hermione, getting Ron and Harry to shut up.

__

Fine by me, said Harry.

__

Me too, said Ron and they all shut up for a minute.

Harry once again concentrated hard. He saw his hair growing back into his body, his tail disappearing, and his clothes coming back. He then concentrated on his glasses. When he opened his eyes, he really did smile. He was exactly as he had been before he changed.

"Did you guys do okay?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione.

"What should we do now?" said Ron.

"Well we really need to practice more," said Hermione as they all came out of the stalls.

"Let's go scare Malfoy!" said Ron, looking excited.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled despite of herself.

"The only one of us that might scare us is Harry in dog form, and he looks so similar to Sirius that we could get _him_ in trouble," she said smartly. "Besides, he's gone for a while, remember?"

"Damn," said Harry. "I would've loved to do that."

"Sirius will probably want to see us you know," said Ron.

"Yeah let's go see him," said Harry

*

"He wants to see you again," said Draco. I woke up fully when I realized fully what he had said. I groaned.

"Come _on_," I whined. "Why can't he just leave me alone?"

"Because you're his daughter," said Draco quietly, smiling slightly. "He has the fatherly right to meddle in your life."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Draco left the room and I got out of bed and went to the wardrobe in the corner. I'd hung my robes in there the night before, and didn't want to simply wear my underwear to see the Dark Lord. When I opened the wardrobe, I was amazed.

There were over 20 robes in there, with 5 more dress robes. I stared in awe for a while before I realized I was late for a very important "meeting". I picked robes of a light, sort of silky material that was a pale blue to match my eyes, and tied up my hair with a matching ribbon I found with others hanging on the doors of the wardrobe. There was a full-length mirror on my bedroom door, and as I inspected myself I was impressed. Voldemort had good taste, and he knew my size perfectly.

When I went into the next room, Voldemort smiled.

"I knew that would look simply lovely on you," he said wickedly.

I simply stood there, not showing any emotion in my face. I honestly wanted to cry. I missed Harry. I missed Hermione. I even missed Ron, Fred, and George.

"Oh, I understand your pain, my dear, but don't worry. You'll be back at Hogwarts in no time." Voldemort narrowed his eyes, but it was obvious that it caused him pain to think of it. "I just want to clarify a few things with you. You don't know the whole story. I truly loved your mother. I kept in touch with her long after school. We were in the same year, did you know? Anyway, we dated starting in our 5th year, and stayed together for nearly three years after we graduated. She was the only one that knew my true identity when I came out as Lord Voldemort. She knew of all of my interests in the Dark Arts, and was genuinely terrified of them, but we loved each other, so what did it matter?

"Molly was too close to Dumbledore, though. I realized that it may ruin our relationship, and sure enough, she told me it wouldn't work out between us and left me forever. A few years later I found out that she had married Arthur Weasley. I couldn't believe I had really lost her. Molly meant the world to me, and I still would've done anything for her. That was when I started going around finding followers. I was so upset I went around killing Muggles and wizards alike, wreaking havoc across England. True, I had always hated Muggles and Muggle-lovers, but this was when I went all out. My life was changed forever.

"Now, just under a year before my terrible downfall, I found your mother again. Molly recognized me right away, and to tell you the truth, she seemed pleased to see me. 'Not conquered yet, I see' she said to me, smiling. So, as you must know by now, we had an affair. I told her I was to kill the boy Harry Potter, and she told me that we couldn't see each other once again. I, of course, already knew this, and we went our separate ways. Molly found out she was pregnant, and pretended it was Arthur's child. I, of course, found out about you, and knew the truth, but figured you couldn't do much. But it always pained me, knowing I was leaving you to Molly and that Muggle-loving idiot, Arthur. And then, of course, young Potter got rid of me only 4 months before you were due. I _had _been planning on taking you with me, but of course I couldn't do that any longer. So, I waited. And now, here you are, standing in front of me, and I honestly couldn't be happier."

I simply stood there, tears forming in my eyes. Why had I never been told this? I know, my mum was probably just trying to protect me, but it's sad when you don't know who your true father is. When I looked at Voldemort, I could see he looked sad.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," he said, "but I want you to know, I'd do anything to make you happy. I love you even more than I did your mother, and I will never do anything to hurt you. Just say what you want, and I'll do it. I'll let you go, I'll spare Harry Potter, I'll even give up the Dark Arts, just to make you happy, because you are the most important person in the world to me."

A/N: Oooooo another cliff-hanger! Well, sorta. I'm sorry this took so long but it's really hard to work out all of this. I really hope this works, because I kind of want a happy ending. If you have any suggestions, just let me know in your review, because they're always welcome. I hope you all are happy with me! BTW, I do know where this is going, and it won't be much longer! I've already started revising the previous chapters, so I hope you're all set for it! Thanks, and R/R!


End file.
